the last friend of Narnia
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: all right this is just a short story about Susan after the last book! I changed the title! Read or... you don't want to know!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, C. S. Lewis does. In the flash back there is a complete part of what happened in the 2ed book The Lion, th Witch and the Wardrobe. I do not own it. WARNING! 2ed book spoilers! WARNING! 7th book spoilers!

Chap. 1: The Grave Yard

Susan Pevensly was standing by the gravestones of five people. She looked down at them. They read: Ellis Pevensly, Greg Pevensly, Peter Pevensly, Edmond Pevensly, and Lucy Pevensly. She put one flower on each of the piles of dirt. She could have sworn for a second that Peter's read 'The High King Peter', but when she looked back it was just Peter Pevensly. A tear ran down her face. THAT was just a silly game. JUST a silly game. She kept telling herself this every time she began believing it was real. Just a silly game. She always made herself believe it was true. She stood there, wind slapping her face. A few more tears fell, dampening her cheeks. There was silence all around her. It was an eerie silence, with no one around that day, just her and the graves. She paid no mind to the other graves, just her family's. It wasn't a lovely day at the park. It was cold and sad.

"Susan?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see her friend, Linda. Susan hadn't been to school for a week. This was because she needed to get settled into the orphanage, get over the immediate shock and stuff like that. So, it was obvious Linda was surprised to see her.

"H-hello, Linda," she stuttered. It was a VERY cold that day.

"Why haven't you been to school?" This was a normal and expected question, like 'why are you here?', but both are pretty uncomfortable.

"I… needed some time," she finally answered.

"I was just go en' ta' church, when I saw you!" Linda informed seeing her friend's 'why are YOU here?' face, "You come en' too?"

"No, I'm just going to stay out here."

"Really? I mean! NOT going to church on Christmas Eve! THAT'S absurd to ME!"

"I'll go after school, the day is an infant." This was true, it was only morning. Susan watched Linda enter the church. The day is an infant? Since when do I use THAT sort of talk? She walked along the small pathway. There was a woman wearing a black coat and a white handkerchief to her face, walking up it. Susan nodded in acknowledgment, but did nothing else. Susan walked until she was out onto the street.

F.K.: Hello Everyone! I recently finished the seventh book and got this idea! … or I finished it a year or two ago, depending on when you read this! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2: School

Susan was now at the school door. She looked up and down it. It was bigger than she remembered. She pushed it open, stepped inside, and closed it again. The winter outside was incredibly cold now and she was glad to be inside the warm school. The halls were loud and cluttered. Better than the screaming children infested rooms of the orphanage. She hurried to her locker. It wasn't the calm place she used to find it, the only place that felt like home in that school. It was now just a cold, cluttered box, filled with her stupid stuff. She opened it and reached in to grab her books.

"SUSAN!" She turned her head to her boyfriend, Lewis.

"Hello, Lewis," she grunted.

"Oh, come on now! It's Christmas! Last I checked you where Christian," Lewis taunted her, TOTALLY clueless. Susan felt like biting but decided to pull a bad joke instead.

"Oh, right," she pulled out a stick of gum from her locker, chewed it a little, and stuck is on his forehead.

"Funny, I, on the other hand, got you something good!" Susan stared at him. She didn't care what he gave her. She just lost her entire family. She wanted him to shut up and leave her be! She was mad and sad and rude to a certain point in witch she just wanted people to stop trying to make her feel better. This clueless dope was attempting it with out realizing it! Lewis pulled out a big, brown coat. It was soft and fluffy. She took it from him with a look of boredom on her face. Not that she wasn't exited to see such a beautiful thing, it was just it seemed like she saw something like it before.

"Uh, thanks Lewis, I appreciate it."

"Well? Won't you try it on?" He insisted. Susan wrapped it around herself. It felt warm and snug.

"Well? It's good isn't it! Do I know you well or what!"

"It's good, I suppose," Susan said, not knowing why she wasn't EXTATIC about it. It was beautiful and comfortable. It's hard to find something that's both.

DING! DING! DING!

"Oh! I've got Science 101 now! See you!" Lewis ran off away from Susan and her new brown coat. Susan ran to her class as well. She slung herself down in her chair. Right before the teacher came in.

"Oh my, Susan Pevensly! Oh, it's been an entire WEEK! Why have you not been to class?" Mrs. Wingded asked. The class turned to her. They were all DIEING to know.

"Oh, no were much, ma'am, just had a…" she caught her self with the 'fancy talk' as she dubbed it, "thing."

"Well, what was this 'thing'? Hum? An edict class?" Mrs. Wingded asked. The class burst out laughing. Susan frowned and the teacher realized that something was troubling her that should not be the butt of a joke.

"Now, now every one! Open your books to section one, chapter two!"

F.K.: ALL RIGHT! Before you do anything else, click that purple GO button down there, members and nonmembers. :3 PLEASE! Puppy-dog eyes? OO 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3: what is within the coat

Susan walked back to the orphanage. It was now snowing and Susan put her hands in her pocket. She felt something in the right pocket of the coat. It was hard and cold. She pulled it out slowly to reveal an ivory horn. A horn she actually recognized! The horn of Queen Susan of Narnia? BUT! THAT was a GAME! A silly game to keep us occupied! But… how could my horn… my imaginary horn… be in my… REAL POCKET! She stopped walking, and stared down at the master piece.

Flash Back "Peter, Adam's son," said Father Christmas.

"Here, sir," said Peter.

"Here are your presents," was the answer, "and they are tools, not toys. The time to use them is perhaps nearer at hand. Bear them well." With these words he handed Peter a shield and sword. The shied was the color of silver and across it ramped a red lion, as bright as a ripe strawberry the moment you pick it. The hilt of the sword was gold and it had a sheath and sword belt and everything it needed, and it was just the right size a weight for Peter to use. Peter was silent and solemn as he received these gifts, for he felt they were a very serious kind of present.

"Susan, Eve's Daughter," said Father Christmas. "These are for you," he handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a little ivory horn. "You must use the bow only in grate need," he said, "for I do not mean for you to fight in battle. It does not easily miss. And when you put this horn to your lips and blow it, then, wherever you are, I think help of some kind will come to you."

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter…"

End Flash Back

Susan gasped, "b-but that's, that's im-imposible! T-that w-was a g-game! R-right?" she began saying to her self. She was now having trouble telling herself that Narnia didn't exist. She had hard, cold, ivory proof in her hand.

"Peter, Ed, Lu," she said softly, "I'm sorry for my disbelief, for my horridness, for my doubt in a talking lion named Aslan, for thinking it all silly games, I want you all to know… that…" she stood there for a second.

"That I am the a friend of Narnia."

end

F.K.: ALL RIGHT! THANK'S FOR READING! GOOD NIGHT… OR AFTERNOON… OR MORNING… EVERY BODY:P Review this story!OO Thanks for reading! I accept reviews from nonmembers:3 That means you people who aren't logged onto Fan Fiction. Net. PLEASE! No flames. I don't like flames. TT Constructive criticism good :), flame bad :(. 


End file.
